Love Stinks
by n5d25d90
Summary: ONESHOT. My sad eyes watched as zey danced in ze middle of ze room... Onesided Melodia/Yang, Implied Yang/Lena.


**Thought I'd write something for this fandom for once, even though it's been a while since I've actually seen the show on TV… I'm guessing either I keep missing it or it's not on the regular Disney Channel anymore.**

**Anyway, I've noticed that this pairing is virtually nonexistent (at least when I try to search for it), so I'm going to remedy that situation right now. And who knows? Maybe someday this pairing's fanbase will go further than "Oh, hey! Their voice actors are the same as Trent and Gwen from TDI!" By the way, that's never a good reason to like a pairing anyway. Why do I say that? Well, I don't support Gwent all that much.**

**But I digress.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the fic. And if anyone seems OOC, specifically the character who is narrating this oneshot, well… she should be in more episodes then.**

**Yin Yang Yo © Bob Boyle**

**-X-**

Sigh. Woe is me.

My sad eyes watched as zey danced in ze middle of ze room.

Ze song was a slow one, und zey were slow dancing. Zeir heads were on each others' shoulders, zeir bodies close together.

It sickened me.

Or perhaps is just upsetting. I could not figure out which was which anymore. I was so confused…

I should be happy—I mean, zey did invite me to zis party. Aside from ze balls zat my papa threw in my honor, I was never invited to a party before. Und zose balls were almost always within ze kingdom. I never got to go to any house parties like zis.

But ze party was not like I was expecting. I zought for a moment zat I'd be more… accepted. Welcomed. But quickly I had found myself in ze corner, as everyone else stayed as far away from me as possible. I should've known it would be like zis. Zey stayed away because I was too smelly, und I stayed away because zey were too clean.

I should've known zat would happen.

I continued to watch zem dance. Sigh. Why did I sneak out of my room just to watch _zis?_

Zat's right. My papa forbade me from coming to zis party. Und ze punishment on me if he finds out about zis…

…is a bath.

I know, is terrible!

But it goes to show… I would risk _anyzing_ just to see him again.

But I definitely did not want to see him dance wiz another woman.

Obsessed? I do not know, honestly. But if one zing is for sure, it is zat whatever I had felt for him was no longer infatuation. Zey say is hard for someone to know if zey are in love. Ze only way you really know you aren't is if you know for a fact zat you aren't. But if you are infatuated wiz someone, is different. Sometimes you may zink you are in love, but you are not.

But I know I am.

See, over ze years my love for him had developed and matured. I was no longer infatuated wiz his smell. I loved everything about him: his handsome features, his floppy blue ears, und boy… did he sometimes remind me of me! He was und still is a great guy, even if not many know of it.

But I could only watch him from ze sidelines, so to speak. He was wiz her, zat sassy girl… Lila, or Layla, or somezing like zat. I probably knew it at one time, but now I don't care.

Zis party was a big mistake—I should have never come. All it did was remind me that I was only important inside my own kingdom. Outside of the kingdom, I was an outcast. A loser. A nobody.

No one to wait on me hand und foot.

No one to tell me I'm pretty or special.

I was alone. Und outside of zose castle walls I will always be alone.

I don't even know what this party was all about. Apparently it is some sort of surprise or somezing. Maybe a birthday party? But zere wasn't any cake… und I'm sure we would've sang ze "Happy Birthday" song by now…

Ze song stopped, and he told everyone to crowd around. I was reluctant—I'm sure no one wanted me to be around to stink up ze area. But when I didn't get up, he called for me, und, my heart aflutter, I stood up and walked toward ze group.

"Everyone, I have an announcement," he said, und everyone waited for what he was about to say.

He knelt down in front of her, und my heart stopped fluttering, as I already knew what zis announcement was going to be. In fact, I was not aware of ze fact zat it was beating at all.

"Lena? Will you marry me?"

Time seemed to have stopped at zat moment. I could not zink. I could not speak. I could not even cry (strange as it was, considering how emotional I usually am).

I really should have stayed in my room…

Everyone else cheered after she said "Yes." I tried to, even if it was fake, but I was still frozen from ze shock. I could only clap slowly. Very slowly.

When the crowd dispersed, I looked back to my corner… und shook my head. Zis party was over for me. It never even began.

So I made my way to ze door.

"Melodia?"

I stopped, surprised to hear his voice behind me. I slowly turned around, hoping I would not end up making a fool of myself. I already felt foolish enough as it was.

"Thanks for coming. Here, I got this for you."

He held out a gift to me. Surprised, yet struck happy by zis gesture, I accepted ze gift und opened it.

…My eyes widened as I became shocked and… quite appalled by zis gift.

"…Why ze heck did you give me soap?" I asked, trying not to sound offended.

"Read the card," he told me wiz a smile.

I looked into ze box again. Sure enough, zere was a card wiz ze… ugh… offensive object. I took it out and read it.

_I know father figures can be a pain sometimes._

_If your dad gives you any trouble, just use this on him._

_I hope you put this to good use._

_Yang_

My eyes shifted from ze card to him, und I felt a smile rise on my lips. "Zank you."

"No problem," he replied, und he put a hand on my shoulder. "Take care, 'kay?"

"…Okay," I managed to say with difficulty. Hey, what can I say? He was touching me.

We both said our goodbyes, und I left ze party, zough I was nowhere near as depressed as I was earlier.

I looked at the gift in my hands und giggled. Maybe… maybe love doesn't stink so much after all…


End file.
